The primary goal of the South Carolina Cancer Disparities Research Center (SC CaDRe) is to create a critical mass of well trained faculty researchers at SC State University (SCSU) and the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) who will conduct disparity-focused feasibility studies and obtain preliminary data that will lead to the submission of specific competitive grant applications traditionally supported by the National Cancer Institute and other peer-reviewing funding agencies. A secondary goal of SC CaDRe is to enhance the racial and ethnic diversity of emerging scientists, undergraduate and graduate students, who will choose cancer research careers in basic, clinical, and population sciences. Within these goals, the five main objectives of the SC CaDRe are to: 1 .a.) Establish and implement a Center governance structure to accelerate biomedical research with a focus on addressing cancer disparities;1 .b.) Define, prioritize and evaluate specific strategie for objectives 2-5;2.) Conduct research-stimulating activities;initiate and complete three pilot research projects;3.) Implement a triple-level research mentoring strategy for selected SC CaDRe faculty and student fellows;4.) Develop and Implement a prostate and breast cancer research intensive training curriculum;5.) Obtain peer-reviewed funding to support the new collaborative research efforts developed within S C CaDRe. The SC CaDRe will Initially focus its efforts on prostate and breast cancer disparities in African Americans (AA) from the Sea Islands of SC, an ethnic group unique to the coastal southeastern U.S.;AAs from the general population of SC;and European Americans. These populations reflect the geographic gradient from the mid-state region where SCSU is located to the coastal region of SC where MUSC is located. Another defining feature of SC CaDRe is that it will employ the principles of community based participatory research providing a cooperative and co-learning process for researchers and community members. SC CaDRe's appointed Community Advisory Community will provide substantial input into the development and formative and summative evaluation of every aspect of partnership intricately engaged with its community that will address immediate community health care issues and ensure that SC's workforce will be poised to continue to address the long term health needs of its population for generations to come.